


Guardian Reaper

by howtogetawaywithprocrastination



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Human Simon, M/M, Reaper Alec, Reaper Izzy, Reaper Jace, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithprocrastination/pseuds/howtogetawaywithprocrastination
Summary: AU in which reapers exist and Jace is supposed to take Simon's life.





	Guardian Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I took this idea from a prompt that I saw online, so, if you have already seen anything similar to this fic it's because of that!
> 
> Prompt: "Person A is a reaper that always finds some reason not to take Person B’s life. The other reapers start keeping a list of the most ridiculous things A has said to justify sparing B." (Source: https://ausforsoulmates.tumblr.com/ )

Simon was a natural disaster. He was clumsy as only he could be and, more often than not, he would put himself in dangerous situations.

One time, he managed to get trapped in a room in a building on fire. It was not even his building, nor did he know anyone living in there. He simply saw through a window that a puppy was inside a room and he could not just stop and stare while the poor baby was trapped in a building on fire. Obviously, he somehow got stuck inside.

What did Jace do? Of course, he could have just stayed quiet and do what he was supposed to do: reap Simon’s life, but how could he? The guy wanted to save a goddamn pup. So that was what he said to his siblings, Alexander and Isabelle, who were reapers, just like himself.

“Seriously, Jace?” Asked Alexander with a frown.

“He was saving a pup, Alec. I did not have it in me to just let him die” answered Jace with a matching frown.

“So, instead of not doing anything, you played hero and decided that you had to mess with humans and pointed the right direction to the firefighters?” It was Izzy’s turn to asked, more amused than anything. “Did you suddenly become a guardian angel?” And with that, both Jace’s siblings started to laugh.

“Oh, fuck off. Both of you.”

 

~*~

 

“What are you doing?”

“None of your business, Alec.”

“Well, to me it seems like you are sitting on a bar stool looking at that guy again when you should be ready to take him with you in the next five minutes.” The chair next to Jace moved and he saw that his brother sat on it.

“As I said: none of your business,” was all Jace said.

Alexander sighed.

“Are you really making up an excuse again, Jace? You have been avoiding taking him to the afterlife for what now? Four times?” Alec put his elbow on the stool and rested his head  
on his hand to look at the blond.

“Actually, this is the eleventh time, dear Alexander.” Was all Jace answered while drinking his beer and avoiding his brother’s eyes.

“The elev… Are you kidding me, Jace? This is your job!” The brunet straighten himself in the chair in disbelief. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to do my job. I didn’t even apply to it, I’m just supposed to do it. And have you looked at him? I mean, really looked at him? Look at that stupid dork face! He hasn’t even had a real girlfriend in his life! How sad is that? I cannot let him die without even having got laid in his life, that’s just inhumane!” The blond said while gesticulating like a mad man, exasperated.

“Well, then I supposed you should hurry.” 

“What? Why? What are you insinuating, Alexander Gideon Lightwood? I don’t like your tone.” Jace asked suspiciously.

“I’m not insinuating nothing, you asshole. You are just projecting. What I meant is: look out. Those guys are starting to approach your guy and they don’t seem friendly. At all.” 

Both looked in Simon’s direction and saw that the brunet was getting surrounded by three men in a corner of the bar,

“What…? Oh, shit!”

And just like that Jace’s chair hit the ground while he was running to get to the guys in time to stop them. Meanwhile, the older reaper just stood there shaking his head at the scene he found himself in.

 

~*~

 

“Jace, is that a bruise in your face…?” That was the first thing that came out from Izzy’s mouth when she later saw her older brothers.

“It appears to be so, my beloved sister.”

“You know that you are using misplaced terms of endearment to me and Alec every time we talk to anything related to that human, right? Because I know this has to be related with him.”

“I’m not sure where you are trying to go with that, but I also don’t plan on finding out. I’m going to find an icepack.” The blond dismissed the conversation and got away.

“Leave him be, he just got himself out of a bar fight.” Alec said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“He saved him again?”

“Yes. But the human was knocked out cold before he even knew what happened to him. Then Jace really saw red.”

“Why does he keep doing that? I mean, it’s getting ridiculous.” Izzy sighed. 

“I don’t know, I only have four excuses for the first three times and for this last one. The first being the puppy, the second was that he was really young, the third was that the week after that this ‘Wars on the Stars’ or whatever were being released and that the guy really wanted to see it and now that he is a virgin.”

“Oh, that last one is new.” She snickered.

“What? You knew about the other excuses?” Alec asked, clearly taken aback.

“And even more. Once he came back soaking wet and I asked him why and he said that the boy was sad because this book character died, and he had to read the rest of the story so he could not die in the pool. Other time Jace said that he was going to die because he was distracted because he was so tired from studying for college. And finally, that one time that the boy got on the wrong bus and went to the bad part of town on mistake because a random person got him the wrong directions.” She numbered the reasons while counting fingers.

“Is it possible that… No, no.”

“That he has a crush on him?” Izzy smirked. “Oh, yes, definitely. I mean, he keeps on transitioning other people just fine, it’s just that boy.”

“But why? He seems… a dork.”

“And he also seems to have a really good heart and he seems to have bad luck more than being fated to die. You know Jace can be a softie.”  
She shrugged after saying that while Alec sighed.

 

~*~

 

Simon was seated on his couch and writing, or rather, he was trying to write. He was thinking about how often he seemed to be this close to death or at least in an awful accident and somehow, he was fine at last minute.

It was so strange. Almost like… something was stopping it. Or rather: someone. So, he decided to test a hypothesis. 

He got up and went to the kitchen, walking around and grabbed a knife. He was not trying to commit suicide, but he wanted to know if he pretended to, would something happen to stop it, too?

So, he sat on the ground and looked at it, trying to look pensive and then, he breathed in and slowly approached the blade to his wrist, as in slow motion.

Some seconds passed and nothing. Simon was ready to stop and just laugh at his own stupidity. What did he expect? An angel or something of the like to stop him? If such thing existed, then it would be capable of read his thoughts, meaning that it would know that Simon was trying to trick it.

But then…

“Are you fucking kidding me?” An low and angry voice appeared from thin air and the knife was ripped from Simon’s grip. “I’ve doing anything in my power to make sure you’ve been safe and now… now what? You’d just given up like that? What on earth are you doing?”

Scared out of his mind, Simon looked up and saw… the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen. 

“What? Now you’re speechless? You never shut up and now that I decide to talk to you, you say nothing?”

Simon waited a beat and then smiled his brightest smile.

“So, are you constantly watching over me?”

“Don’t talk as if you were describing a stalker, dude.”

“Well, it’s not my fault.” A pause. “Then you’re not a stalker?”

“No.”

“Guardian angel?”

“Hell, no.”

“Uh… What are you then? Because you were not in my home a couple of minutes ago, I’m sure of that.” Simon slowly got up and sat on one of his kitchen chairs.

“It’s hard to explain…” Jace murmured while moving some steps to keep the human in his line of sight.

“I have all the time in the world.” The brunet said with a shrug.

“It’s… How can I explain…” His hands started messing his own hair, unconsciously and it mesmerized Simon. “Well, basically, I’m what you humans call a reaper.” Finally, he looked the human in the eyes, as if challenging him to laugh or contradict him.

“Reaper? As in that mythological being that kills people?”

And then, it began another series of questions and answers. 

“We don’t kill, we let it happen naturally and then we take souls to the afterlife. Just that.”

“We? Are there more of you? Do all look like you”

“No, I’m the most handsome.”

“Conceited.”

“I’ve been saving your ass for more than a year and that’s what I get in return?”

“More than a year?”

“Since the puppy.”

“Oh… nice.”

“Nice? Sure, saving your life more than ten times must be nice for you.” Jace said, clearly annoyed.

Simon looked at him for some moments and smiled again.

“So… Did It hurt?”

“I already told you that I’m not from heaven, so, no, I did not fall from there!”

“Not the question.”

“What?”

“Did it hurt… when you fell for me?”

Jace was taken aback, his eyes seemed to be ready to get out of his face in any minute and he felt speechless. Meanwhile, Simon was just looking at him with a fondness, as if they were long time friends and as if the situation they were in was not surreal. As if saying that kind of things, and so smoothly, was something he did all the time. As if they both did not knew he was a huge geek with social anxiety.

“… You know what, it did, and it still does. Where the fuck are you getting those lame pick-up lines, anyway? That’s why you never get laid, Lewis. I’m so done with you, you giant dork. 

“Yet, you showed up anyway.”

“Well, of course. And that reminds me, what were you thinking?” The reaper suddenly reminded the circumstance that led him there and he could not help but glare at the human.

“I wanted to test a theory.” Simon said with a low voice, having the decency to at least look ashamed of his behavior.

“A theory?” The blond rose an eyebrow, skeptic. 

“Yeah. You know, I was feeling lucky lately, like really lucky, and whenever I was about to get hurt, I suddenly was not.” He frowned. “Well… now I know the reason why.” And a small smile crept its way into his face again.

“That’s… that’s actually clever. How do you not get laid with that brain?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Hey! I only make bad situations disappear, I don’t meddle with your love life. As if I had to do it. You, my friend, are a train wreck happening in that matter.” Jace snorted, while showing his palms as if to say it was not his fault.

“Rude!”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

“I had that thing with Maureen, though.”

“And are you trying to tell me that it was not a train wreck? You cried. A lot.”

“… I’m fairly sure I did not face any troubles during that time, so, why do you know that.”

“You are like a kicked puppy, I could no just leave without making sure you were not going to be kicked some more.”

“What a prince charming.”

“Respect me, child, I have a reputation.”

“You are the one destroying your reputation by saving me, tough. Mr. Reaper.”

“You’re so annoying.”

"Admit that you find me endearing."

"As if."

 

~*~

 

“They finally met.” Alec murmured. 

Both he and Izzy were watching Jace and Simon from Simon’s window, trying to not get noticed by Jace, since Simon could not see them.

“Yep. How long do you think it will take until Jace confesses?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Let’s make a bet?” Izzy asked with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and yes, I left the "romance" part unfinished on purpose. Maybe I'll write a continuation to this in another one shot, I'm not sure. If I get inspired, I might!  
> Comments and prompts are more than welcome, guys. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
